


[Podfic] Make Me Whole

by MeldirielErulisse



Series: [Podfic] Make Me Whole [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Audio Content, Audio Format: MP3, Bromance, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Gen, Gen Work, Healing, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Past Brainwashing, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Redemption, Sam Wilson Cooks, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Sam Wilson is a Saint, Secret Identity, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, White Tree, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, but also lots of fluff, just lots and lots of angst, mental trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeldirielErulisse/pseuds/MeldirielErulisse
Summary: Podfic of Star and Shield/Griselda Banks' beautiful story: Make Me Whole:Steve decides to save the Winter Soldier...BEFORE he knows who he is.
Relationships: FoxholeBros, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, best friends - Relationship
Series: [Podfic] Make Me Whole [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943674
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] Make Me Whole

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Make Me Whole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11397987) by [Star and Shield (Griselda_Banks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griselda_Banks/pseuds/Star%20and%20Shield). 



**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1EJa-PxJe38TjaHOJpDQwcqjJD_kacE5o/view?usp=sharing) (Size: 63 MBs) 

**Length:** 34:24 minutes 

**Podfic Reader:** [Meldiriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeldirielErulisse)

 **Story Author:** [Star and Shield (Griselda_Banks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griselda_Banks/pseuds/Star%20and%20Shield)

 **Story Text:** [Make Me Whole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11397987/chapters/25527291)


End file.
